Jedi Archives
The Jedi Archives was a big mobile library that contained a bunch of crap. But some of the good books are there too. It was owned by the Jedi, which explains why it was so crappy. It also contained the names of everything in the galaxy except for Kamino, Kamino was accidentally erased by a stupid Jedi. This caused the Boring Era on Kamino. Books The New Jedi Order Series *''Star Wars: The New Jedi Order: Vector of the Vong I: Let the Wookiee DIE'' *''Star Wars: The New Jedi Order: Vector of the Vong II: Smuggler's Blues'' *''Star Wars: The New Jedi Order: Betrayal of the Force I: Fall of the Darkness'' *''Star Wars: The New Jedi Order: Betrayal of the Force II: Son of the Fall of the Darkness'' *''Star Wars: The New Jedi Order: Betrayal of the Force III: Revenge of the Son of the Fall of the Darkness'' *''Star Wars: The New Jedi Order: Ruin of the Jedi I: Tide of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: The New Jedi Order: Ruin of the Jedi II: Jedi Wars in the Stars'' *''Star Wars: The New Jedi Order: Seemingly Ceaseless Despair I: Destroyers of Worlds'' *''Star Wars: The New Jedi Order: Seemingly Ceaseless Despair II: Sacrifice of the Solo'' *''Star Wars: The New Jedi Order: Destiny of Doom I: Jedi Nightmares'' *''Star Wars: The New Jedi Order: Destiny of Doom II: Forfled Dreams'' *''Star Wars: The New Jedi Order: Doom of Destiny I: Grisly Ghouls of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The New Jedi Order: Doom of Destiny II: Final Fate of the Force'' The Kaja Sinis Series *''Kaja Sinis and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Kaja Sinis and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Kaja Sinis and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Kaja Sinis and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Kaja Sinis and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Kaja Sinis and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Kaja Sinis and the Deathly Hallows'' Comics *''Tales of Darth Jawa'' **''Tales of Darth Jawa: A Dark Apprentice'' **''Tales of Darth Jawa: Darth Jawa and Darth Elmo'' **''Tales of Darth Jawa: Making Jawa Juice'' **''Tales of Darth Jawa: Making More Jawa Juice'' *''Darth Tame: Path to Domestication'' Self-help Guides *''Destroying Planets for Dummies'' *''What are Self-help guides?'' Novels *''Bib Fortuna and the Rise of the Dark Falls'' *''The life of Darth Elmo'' Diaries *''Diary of destruction'' *''Evil Is Never Orthodox: Chronicles of the Unusual Sith'' Sourcebooks *''Hot Twi'lek girls sourcebook'' Books that piss people off *''Inferno'' Crap *''Legacy of the Force'' *''Luke Skywalker Does Not Belong On George Foreman's Grill'' *''Sesame Street: No Boom?'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Evil Is Never Orthodox: Chronicles of the Unusual Sith'' Unknown books *''That book I can't remember the name of or find, but it's definitely in there so if you remove the info again I will have you banned'' Biographies *''The story of Darth Darth Binks'' *''You Are What You Eat: The Biography of an Insane Cannabalistic Blue Elephant'' *''Eating Glass, Crapping Blood And Not Giving A Damn'' -Darth Animal's official Biography ghostwritten by Karen Traviss. Autobiographies *''Darth Elmo: Conquering Two More Planets'' Category:Books Category:Lists